Three-dimensional objects are generally difficult to repair in environments where machine tools are needed to effect the repair. Some objects, such as compressor blades and bladed disks (“blisks”) also require precision repair without the introduction of distortions and stresses into the object. While the present application was developed for use with gas turbine engine components utilization in other areas of technology is contemplated herein.
In many cases manufacturer specifications for three-dimensional objects may be insufficiently detailed, or simply unavailable, for precision repair to be performed from drawings. A three-dimensional object may not be in complete conformance with a manufacturer specification or drawing after a period in-service due to changes in the part shape during use, even though the part shape, other than specific local damage, may be acceptable for use. Thus, a computer-controlled tool path based on an original manufacturer three-dimensional specification may not be appropriate for an efficient repair of a worn, non-conforming or damaged part. The development of a system, method, and apparatus for repairing three-dimensional objects is therefore desirable.